Alice Cooper
Alice Cooper is a supporting character in the CW Soap Opera Riverdale. She starts off as a major antagonist in the first season, but she becomes more of an anti-hero as the series progresses. She then appears in the second, third and fourth seasons as a supporting protagonist. She is portrayed by Mädchen Amick as an adult, and Lili Reinhart as a teenager. Background Alice was born and grew up in Riverdale. She attended Riverdale High School. At some point, she started dating Hal Cooper, and they got married later. Biography Season 1 Alice is first seen at the Sweetwater River with Hal. Jason Blossom had supposedly drowned, and Alice openly hoped that it was true. Afterwards, she spends the next five episodes or so emotionally abusing and neglecting Betty. She is unwilling to give Betty any information about her sister, Polly, despite Betty's pleads. Later, when Betty visits Polly at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy, it is revealed that Alice and Hal lied to Polly about Jason's death. Polly confronts Alice about this, and Alice claims that she was trying to protect her. Some time later, Alice finds out that Hal attempted to have Polly's unborn kids aborted because they had Blossom blood. She confronts Hal about this, and she kicks him out of the house. However, Hal reveals that the Cooper family is related to the Blossom family after Polly was sent to live with the Blossoms. Alice, Hal, and Betty confront Clifford and Penelope Blossom about this, and they take Polly back to their house. Towards the end of the season, Alice hands a USB drive to Sheriff Keller and Mayor McCoy, and the USB reveals that Jason was murdered by Clifford (his own father). Season 2 Alice is not a villain in this season, and she spends most of the season trying to discover the true identity of the Black Hood, along with Betty and her friends Archie, Veronica, and Jughead. Season 3 After her husband was revealed to be the Black Hood, Alice joined the Farm in order to heal from the emotional trauma. However, Betty becomes suspicious that the Farm is mostly likely a cult, and she witnesses Alice and Polly dropping Polly's kids into a bonfire. Fortunately, this turns out to be a hallucination. After Betty and Jughead are attacked by the Gargoyle King, Alice and FP reveal that they played the game "Gryphons and Gargoyles" back in high school. Trivia *While she is portrayed as a kind and caring mother in the comics, Alice is portrayed more villainously in the TV show. *Alice is allergic to ponies. *She was crowned Homecoming Queen. *She owns the local newspaper known as the Register with her husband, Hal. *She was actually arrested in her home in Southside, before the birth of Polly and Betty, and before the marriage of her and Hal. *We found out she used to be a southside serpent and used to date Jughead's father FP. *It is unknown what last happened to her, as she is not seen or is mentioned for the rest of the series. Navigation Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Riverdale Villains Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Related to Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Grey Zone Category:Protective Category:In Love Category:Paranoid Category:Liars Category:Non-Action Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Saboteurs Category:Adulterers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Symbolic